An organic lighting-emitting diode (OLED) is an organic thin-film electroluminescent device having merits of a low cost, a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a capability of flexibly displaying, and thus has attracted great attention.
The OLED display device needs to undergo thin film encapsulation (TFE) in order to achieve the function of flexibly displaying. The TFE utilizes a film-forming apparatus to inject gases such as N2, N2O, SiH4, NH3, HMDSO, TMA into a chamber for reaction. The quality of the TFE film directly influences the vapor permeability, and parameters for evaluating the quality of the film include the uniformity, the thickness, the surface flatness, the tightness or the like of the film. Whether the gas can diffuse uniformly has a direct influence on the quality of the formed film, such as the surface flatness, the tightness or the uniformity of the film. Gas diffusion devices currently available have relatively complicated structures and unsatisfactory diffusion effects, so the film coating quality is likely to be unsatisfactory.